


Parenting Headcanon

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: Back to the time when the girls had no names...





	Parenting Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting all these really gives me intense nostalgia even though they were only 6 months ago. When I wrote this, I didn't even imagine I would be naming these girls a little while later. 
> 
> And creating an entire universe...

  * THREE DAUGHTERS
  * The first one resembles Scott with a fine jawline but takes after Tessa in personality - meticulous, perfectionist, too hard on herself; once cried over a B+; shows little to no emotion over petty things; very calculating; absolute bookworm; doesn’t take up any sport eventually and becomes an investment banker with her own firm  
  * The second one resembles Tessa with her bright Gorgeous Green™ eyes but takes after Scott in personality - wears her heart on her sleeve; cheerful; total daddy’s girl; once took a stray dog home; likes to bake; takes up solo figure skating and wins gold at the Olympics
  * The third one is a mix of both physically (curly hair and green eyes) and personality-wise; very close with her second sister; likes to fight with her but cant live without her; once got lost in the shopping mall and found her way back alone; taught her classmate how to braid her hair; takes up ice hockey (to the delight of Scott) and also wins gold at the Olympics
  * The third one is an accident. When it’s revealed it’s another girl, Tessa gets worried Scott would be disappointed. Instead he jumps up and yells “I can still call all of you ‘my girls’!!!”. The third one is now the most spoiled of the three.
  * Ironically, Scott becomes more of the strict parent. Tessa is more lenient and soft towards her girls. 
  * Scott would teach them how to cook (with Tessa cause she cant cook to save her life). 
  * Takes them traveling around the world from a young age. Tessa is happy to instagram all of the moments. 
  * ALL THREE HAVE AMAZING FASHION SENSE THANKS MOM
  * They never understood the big deal about their parents. To the world, it’s Virtue and Moir; to them, it’s mom and dad. They love watching them skate though, even at practices.
  * At some point, Tessa realizes her career as a fashion designer isn’t the most important thing anymore when she daydreams of going back home to her children during work. 
  * The eldest is very protective of the other two. And they are all each other’s best friends.
  * The first time they see Tessa and Scott yelling at each other in the kitchen, the eldest takes the two and takes them to her bedroom. She blasts on music and reads a book with them. Tessa and Scott find out about this and swore they’d never do that again. 
  * When watching movies, they’ll all pile on top of Scott in some way. He doesn’t mind. 
  * Girls fight with words not their fists. Car rides sometimes become unbearable. The first one always tries to mediate the other two but end up shouting herself.
  * When walking in public places, all three follow their parents in a line - like little ducklings in a row.
  * Scott finds Tessa happily crying over their first baby one night in the nursery; he doesn’t say anything.
  * All three have brought their parents’ gold medals for the class’s show-and-tell at some point.
  * A MINIVAN.
  * They all have their mother’s love of 80′s songs, much to Scott’s disappointment.
  * None of them are named Talulah.




End file.
